Kim Possible Reborn
Kim Possible Reborn is an upcoming American animated Spy-Fi Action Comedy film, being a remastered, extended Version of Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time ''as well as a couple of first episodes of the Show but in Chronological Order of Events. Sypnosis ''Kim Possible Reborn ''retells the Story of the first episodes of ''Kim Possible ''as well as ''A Stitch in Time with some Changes, Innovations and Updates to the Story. Plot W.I.P. Cast Main *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken *Nicole Sullivan as Shego *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible *Tom Kane as Monkey Fist *Debbie Reynolds as Nana Possible *Gary Cole as Dr. James Tim Possible *Tahj Mowry as Wade Load Supporting Additional Voices *Fred Tatasciore, Troy Baker and Loren Lester provided voice roles as Policemen, as well as Guards and some of Dr. Drakken's Henchmen. *Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker provided voice roles as various Animals, as well as some Citizens. *Liam O' Brien provides the voice role of a SWAT Commander. *Eric Ladin provides the voice role of a Member of the Middleton Police. *Kath Soucie *Melissa Fahn *Richard Epcar provides the voice role as TBD. *Jaleel White, Kimberly Brooks and Bumper Robinson provide voice roles as a Group of African-American People who support Kim Possible. * Development When Emman Cortez is editing The Lion King Reborn, he had an idea to create a Remastered, Extended and Revamped version of Kim Possible, being a part theatrical film, part Compilation film using not only footage from the show, but also using original footage in a similar fashion to the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann theatrical films where they retell the events of the Story while creating newer, original scenes and content such as fight sequences, cheerleading scenes, planning sequences, the Romantic parts, the funny scenes and even, a remade intro while still retaining the theme song. Casting It's confirmed that Christy Carlson Romano, Will Friedle, Nicole Sullivan and others will reprise their roles for the film. In addition, there would be new Cast Members for the film like hiring Anime Dub Actors and Actresses such as Richard Epcar. Soundtrack Since the remaster will be much longer than the series, he would need a lot of work for the Soundtrack, while composing new Music. Release The film will be released on Cinemas, as well as on YouTube in the near future. Marketing The film is planned to have a DVD release, as well as a Lego Toyline and a Video Game based on the Show. Home media Printed Media * Kim Possible: Tales of Middleton Toyline *''Kim Possible Returns '' (An Action Figure line based on the show, but with changes, updates and innovations.) *''LEGO Kim Possible (Toyline) '' Video Games *''LEGO Kim Possible: Stitch of Stories '' Sequels A pair of Sequels, which will not only remaster footage, but also create original footage, titled Kim Possible: The Stitch Continues and Kim Possible Forever will both be released soon. Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Remasters Category:Kim Possible Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Action films Category:Spy-fi films Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Romantic comedy Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Animated films Category:American animated films Category:American Animated Romantic films Category:Action-Comedy Category:Moon Silvight's ideas